Madakko
Madakko appeared in 2017 TV series called Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Madakko (マーダッコ Mādakko) is an assassin of Space Shogunate Jark Matter who was promoted to a Karo of Perseus System as Mecha Madakko (メカマーダッコ Meka Mādakko) and one of the people who is responsible for killing Big Bear, the other being Ikargen. She is the first female villain in the series, the other being Vice Shogun Akyanba. With Ikargen, Madakko was sent to Earth by Don Armage in order to eliminate the insurgent Kyurangers, arriving following the loss of Karo Eriedrone. On the district of Daikaan Denvil, the pair passed by Stinger and asked him if he had seen the Kyurangers. Stinger answered the assassins by meeting them in battle as Sasori Orange. Quickly finding both of them to be more than a match, Stinger was forced to escape, successfully eluding the pair who he realized were a force to be reckoned with. Though they would soon after witness the fall of Denvil at the hands of KyurenOh, the pair lost no confidence in their vow to eliminate the Kyurangers. The arrival of the assassins was disclosed to the Kyurangers on the ORION by Stinger. Recognizing them, Shou Ronbou warned that they were a vicious duo and that the Kyurangers were to retreat if they were to meet them. Soon after, Madakko and Ikargen intercepted the team of five Kyurangers including Stinger who were sent to fight Toome. Proving to be more than a match for five Kyurangers together, the pair's appearance led Shou to order the Kyurangers to retreat in their Kyutamas. In order to avenge Ikargen's death, Madakko offered her services to Scorpio, who accepted her on the condition that she tell him everything she knew about the Kyurangers. Attempting to fight Oushi Black, she was later stung and knocked unconscious by Scorpio. However, she wakes up, now with a sensual personality, and wondered what was Scorpio's goal. She later approached him in his room and asked of his goal while having him at gun point. She then revealed that Scorpio's goal is to destroy Don Armage and become shogun himself. Later, she was flanked with two Tsuyoindaver as she fought Shishi Red, Ookami Blue, Tenbin Gold, Ryuu Commander, and Oushi Black and used the two Tsuyoindavers as body shield to her before disappearing. Knowing that the Kyurangers were searching for the Ryukotsu Kyutama, Madakko was ordered by Scorpio to find the Kyutama for him before they could. After receiving her orders, she was able to steal the Rashinban Kyutama from the Kyurangers somehow off-screen. While chasing her in space, she escaped through a black hole and into the Space Squad universe. She ran into Geki, who mistook her for a lost tourist. She managed to woo him over and tricked him into fighting Lucky and Naga while she made her escape. However, the trio manage to catch her before she could. The trio were soon joined by DekaRed and together, they were able to defeat her. After Madakko gets defeated at the hands of the Shishi Red, Hebitsukai Silver, DekaRed, and Gavan, Scorpio somehow manages to find a piece of her and is able to revive yet again in the Kyurangers' dimension after being defeated in the dimension of DekaRed and Gavan. She is the one informing Scorpio on Stinger's arrival. When Scorpio is fighting Stinger, she rushed to help him, though she told him to stay through. She then engaged in combat with the Shishi Red, Hebitsukai Silver, Kajiki Yellow, and Chameleon Green when those four tried to help Stinger. She then returned to the Big Moraimars alongside Scorpio and was told to watch after the ship as well as taking care of the now-imprisoned Stinger. Under Don Armage's orders, she activated all the Moraimars to drain the Earth of its Planesium before Scorpio's Big Moraimars itself was destroyed by Houou Soldier. However, she somehow survived the Big Moraimars' destruction and challenged the former to a one-on-one duel, though she was defeated by the new Kyuranger, who deprived her of her saber and destroyed her in one slash. Attempting to turn key IX on planet Toki in the Tokei System, Spada was engaged by an illusion of Madakko who would pass through all four lives he was familiar with to that point. This Madakko was quickly destroyed by the Dorado Impact, and again before exhausting Kajiki Yellow only to be destroyed a third time by Shishi Red, Ookami Blue and Chameleon Green. The false Madakko was finally destroyed by Shishi Red and Kajiki Yellow. Meanwhile, Vice-Shogun Tecchu, who somehow acquired a piece of the genuine Madakko, revived her again in order to distract the Kyurangers, but she ended up developing a fangirl/otaku-like mannerisms who spended more time fawning over the Kyurangers, especially Chameleon Green and later, Ookami Blue. In the final battle, however, she was destroyed once again, before Tecchu. Reviving yet again, the final Madakko, installed as Karo of the Perseus System, chose to sacrifice her regenerative ability for modifications by Dr. Anton on planet Ghem. Transformed into a cyborg, Mecha Madakko ''was given a special remote by Dr. Anton to use in the confrontation with the Kyurangers that would ensue as they arrived on the planet in search of the Perseus' Kyu Energy. Mecha Madakko was first engaged by two Shishi Reds using the Futago Kyutama, easily defeating him. When Champ and the others came to assist Lucky, Madakko revealed the remote's function as she activated Champ's berserker circuit, sending him on a rampage. Summoning a further Cow-Type All-Purpose Weapon Zero unit to back her up, Mecha Madakko took her leave with Champ. Mecha Madakko later reappeared from a treasure chest in Dr. Anton's castle after he had transformed the world to an RPG setting, engaging the Mage Lucky, Hero Kotaro and Warrior Spada as Jokester Stinger pursued Champ. Once Ghem was reverted to its default setting, Mecha Madakko was outmatched by the combined power of Shishi Red Orion, Koguma Skyblue and Kajiki Yellow, and was forced to retreat using two Cow-Type units as shields against the five Kyurangers' finishers. During the Kyurangers' game of Deathball against Gloven, Madakko appears and suddenly attacks them. The judge then disqualified Stinger despite Madakko having a part in the foul, enraging the warrior. Within a few tricks up their sleeves, the Kyurangers manage to get strike and home runs, to Madakko's dismay. As Madakko got tired of them losing, Gloven then decides to put the "Death" in Deathball and starts directly attacking the Kyurangers. Eventually, after Spada uses his helmet's pointy nose to pop the ball and win the game, Madakko charges to Gloven enough Death Ball and starts attacking the Kyurangers. She leaves upon Gloven's defeat. As Madakko and Don Armage walk up to the Kyurangers and Aslan, Don Armage announces his plans on destroying the universe. Madakko agreed with him, until realizing the realization that she would die too. Tsurugi tells that she was never warned about the destruction of everyone as part of Don Armage's plan. Don Armage tells her that if she defeats the Kyurangers, he'll spare only her (which he lied since during the battle, Don Armage used her as a shield during one attack). Madakko questions him for a bit before Don Armage threatens her. Once defeated, Madakko grows giant and gives the other Kyurangers a hard time until Lucky, Balance, and Hammie join the fight. With the Orion Battler, Gigant Houou, KyurenOh, and RyuTeiOh, the Kyurangers then finish Madakko. Madakko then laments to them that she can't regenerate anymore before exploding. Madakko is a mysterious person, with no set personality. Whenever her body regenerates, so does her personality. For example, in the first few episodes leading up to her "death", she is impatient and impulsive, and likes to call every people a jelly brain (タコ, ''tako). When she regenerates, she becomes a loyal servant to Ikargen and is more noble. When she was stung by Scorpio, she becomes a loyal servant to Scorpio and becomes more sensual. When she regenerates again, she is still a loyal servant to Scorpio but becomes overly dramatic, yet is still infatuated with him. When she regenerates again, she becomes a loyal servant to Tecchu but developed a fangirl/otaku-like personality and speaks in archaic words like "de gozaru" (でござる). After being revived as Mecha Madakko, she had the same personality as her first incarnation. Powers and Abilities * Regeneration: She can quickly regrow her hand back. She can even be revived with just a piece of her body after being destroyed. A side effect of her entire body regenerating is that her personality changes. ** Her first incarnation is a rude, hot-blooded warrior. ** Her second incarnation has her acting like a secretary to Ikagen, rendering her speech formal. ** Her third incarnation is a sensual, flirty woman. ** Her fourth incarnation is an over-dramatic woman, who changed her pronouns to the masculine "Ore" '(俺), instead of her normal '"Watashi" '''(私). ** Her fifth incarnation is a fangirl/otaku-like girl with archaic speech. ** Her sixth incarnation is the same as her first reincarnation. Her cybernetic reconstruction as Mecha Madakko comes at the cost of her regeneration ability being removed. * '''Limb Reanimation: Her cut hand can turn into a rope to tie the opponents. * Stretchable Limbs: Her hands can be prolonged to grapple and tie her opponents. * Ink Release: She can spit ink on herself and her allies to hide their escape. * Camouflage: She has shown the ability to blend into her surroundings, like that of Chameleon Green. * Teleportation: She can teleport by spit ink on herself and her allies. As Mecha Madakko, she teleported by disappearing in a black cloud like the other Jark Matter higher-ups. Arsenals * Octopus-Wiring Electromagnetic Scattering Whip (タコ足配線電磁バラバラムチ Takoashi Haisen Denji Barabara Muchi): An eight-roped whip she used after she became a cyborg. * Tacommand Vulcan (タコマンドバルカン Takomando Barukan): A Gatling gun armed on her right hand after she became a cyborg. * Tachometer Tentaclaymore (タコメーター付テンタクレイモア Takomētā-tsuki Tentakureimoa): A saber that she used some time before Scorpio's death and between her fourth resurrection. While she was deprived of this weapon after Houou Soldier defeated him, she regained it. * Takoyakiller (タコヤキラー Takoyakirā): A morning star modeled after a takoyaki that she used until her fourth resurrection. * Shock Shooter (ショックシューター Shokku Shūtā): A handgun modeled after a takoyaki on a skewer that she always wield until her resurrection as Mecha Madakko. * Cluster Bombs: She can fire cluster bombs from her body at her enemies. * Moaider: A personalized Moaider fighter served as Madakko's space vehicle. She used it while chased by the Kyurangers' Voyagers, having stolen the Rashinban Kyutama. The chase suddenly ended when she fell through a black hole, leading to the Moaider's destruction when it crashed on an alternate Earth. * Lasers: After being transformed into Mecha Madakko she can fire laser blasts from her chest. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Mollusks Category:Electric Creatures Category:Cyborgs Category:Camouflaging Creatures Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Assassins Category:Characters Portrayed by Eri Kitamura Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Metal Heroes Universe Category:Kamen Rider Universe